Burnt Ashes
by scotty1736
Summary: Ash's Mother Delia sets up a party for him and his friends after he wins the Sinnoh tournament. But what happens when team rocket decides to crash the party before it starts, does Ash admit who his heart desires? M for killing and heavy swearing. I must apologize but with my new direction this will end discontinued, Pm me if you want this fic I guess
1. Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum smiled, He'd just won the Sinnoh league Championship and was on his way home, it was a sight to see, him holding the trophy which glimmered in the sunlight shining through one of the trains many windows. "Hey buddy we're almost there" said Ash waking up Pikachu "pika pika pi" he responded "yeah it will be great to see all of our friends, I can't wait" said Ash happily, his mother would be holding a rather large party at the house to celebrate his victory in a couple of days.

"Well here we are, back home, back in Pallet Town" he said a wave of nostalgia washing through him, "pika pikachu" said Pikachu "I know, it is great to be back" said Ash feeling quite good.

"Oh my little baby has returned!" squealed Delia crushing him in a giant bear hug as he walked in through the door "uh, hello to you too" said Ash somewhat sarcastically, "so how are you?" asked Delia "I feel great after winning the championship" said Ash "have you been changing your you-know-whats?" she asked "Yes!" shouted Ash rather red faced and embarrassed even though no one else was there to hear their conversation "merely checking, anyways I hope your excited for the party" said Delia "sure am, I can't wait to see all of my friends again" said Ash. "I'm glad to hear that, now why don't you go upstairs and make yourself comfortable, it surely must have been a long train trip yes?" asked Delia "sure was, are you going to make breakfast now? because I'm starting to get hungry" said Ash "yes I am going to so why don't you go and get some rest for now" suggested Delia "okay see you at breakfast" he said running upstairs. "Ahhh" he breathed as he lay down on his bed and dropped his backpack on the floor, he was soon asleep, tired from his long days of travel"


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later Delia went upstairs and woke up Ash and they ate their breakfast together. "Mmm mom this is delicious" said Ash through a mouth full of eggs, "glad to hear that you like it, but please don't talk while your eating" said Delia "sorry" said Ash through another mouth full of food "Ash you've hardly changed a bit" thought Delia shaking her head.

"Bye mom, I'll see you when I get back from Professor Oaks" said ash walking out the door, "bye, have fun" shouted Delia after him. "This is great, I'll get to see my old Pokemon and Professor Oak says he has something important to talk about, I wonder what that could be... oh well I won't get anywhere thinking about it so I'll just walk faster so I can find out sooner" thought Ash as he walked.

"There's a nice cool breeze blowing through the air today" thought Ash as he walked, he was soon at Professor Oaks lab and went outside to go see some of his old pokemon. "Ah, I see you have arrived" said Oak as he walked out into the open field, "come back inside I have something to tell you about" said Oak with a gleam of excitement in his old eyes.

Ash sat down on one of the couches facing Oak ready to hear what he had to say. "Ash, scientists such as myself have been working with pokemon, P.C., and pokeball technology for years and years, but lately there has been a breakthrough in the technology of a P.C. The mechanism in which the pokemon have been stored in before has been extensively researched in the past couple of years and it is finally known how this sort of technology works" he said. "But how does it work?" asked Ash "well it's much too complex for someone of your stature to comprehend at this point, we still don't fully understand this technology but have figured out the basics of it, and with that we have come up with the possibility of making portable pokemon P.C.'s which would allow the user to hold all of their pokemon at once and not have to call us for transfers anymore" he continued. "So what you're saying is I could carry all of my pokemon at once everywhere I go and not have to call you all of the time" said Ash, "precisely" said Oak. "now this technology is still in the developing stage but seeing as you're such a good friend of the Oaks I was hoping you could test the technology and see if it works well for you" offered Oak "I've also just transferred your Pokemon into it so it's ready to go" said Oak "sounds good to me, oh jeeze, look at the time I've got to get home for lunch" said Ash. "Well it should be in here with all of the instructions" said Oak handing him a box "thanks" said Ash "call me once you have given it a try, preferably once your out traveling again" said Oak as Ash left "okay bye" said Ash as he left.

" it's such a nice day today" thought Ash "the weather is nice, a slight but cooling breeze, a cloudless sky, and I'm here on vacation for a little while, this couldn't possibly get any better" he thought to himself as he walked home. Only then, Ashes world was about to spin out of control and come to a crashing halt.


	3. Chapter 3

First, he noticed the black and red helicopter flying in the distance, then he looked at his house and stared for a moment, something seemed wrong, very, very wrong. It was then that "it" happened, the house burst into flames out of practically nowhere and exploded, "MOM!" Ash yelled rushing into the house.

He ran about the house trying to find her "she must be gone somewhere" thought Ash in desperation, he then ran up into his room grabbing whatever he could and stuffing it into his bag and carrying other things in his arms. He got about halfway downstairs and realized he was trapped, the flames had already torn apart the bottom floor, he made a U-turn and headed back upstairs. "It's the only way out" thought Ash running at his bedroom window, he then dived through it smashing the glass just as another large explosion happened.

"Ow, that's the last time I jump down two stories" he thought while getting up, then he saw her, covered in blood, and likely fatally injured dragging herself by the arms out of the burning building. "MOM!" he shouted, he ran over to her and held her head in his hands, "Ash listen to me, never ever give up on your dreams, I know you will one day be the greatest trainer in the world" she said to him, "why are you talking like this?" Ash choked out through the tears, "just listen, you will be the greatest, I'm going to a better place now, but I need you to do somethings for me" she said "What?" asked Ash through his tears "make the people who did this pay, and remember that I will always be with you in your heart, goodbye Ashton Satoshi Ketchum." Those were her final words as she looked at her son for the last time and then closed her eyes for the final time. "Mom, MOM! WAKE UP! COME ON!" Ash shouted "shes gone, shes really gone" the thought finally set in, then he ran away, away from the house, away from his home town, away from his now dead mother, drowning in his own tears.


	4. Chapter 4

"Max quit it I'm using a knife for goodness sake!" shouted May at her brother as he was teasing her while she was cutting a sandwich,"If anybody cares I'm watching the news!" shouted Norman to let everyone know what he was doing, he turned on the t.v. which had the volume cranked up. "dammit, who hides the remote? I can't even find it" he thought aloud. _"Breaking News, a nightmare in pallet town?"_ asked the reporter "dang-at" said Norman still on the hunt for the remote, "May stopped cutting and dropped the knife she was using and rushed into the room as did everyone else knowing the were scheduled to be there in a couple of days. _"A tragic story has unfolded at the Ketchum residence where a bomb that was apparently set by some men in dark clothes who escaped in a red and black helicopter earlier today exploded causing the destruction of the house and the confirmed death of Delia Ketchum, who was found outside of the residence after emergency teams responded and found her dead, it is suspected that 14 year old Ash Ketchum is also dead, though there is no body found, the E.R.T. member's think that the possibility of someone living through the blast and fire from the inside of the home is very slim."_

May brought a hand to her mouth and gasped. "No!"she thought "it can't be true" she thought, the rest of the family members were in a dumbfounded silence, no one knew what to say. May then ran up to her room and lay down on her bed and begun to cry "They said that they didn't find the body" she thought "but chances of him surviving are slim to none" she thought again.

A few days later the Maples got a call from Brock, "hey in a couple of days we are going to have a funeral for Delia and I was wondering if you are going to come?" asked Brock "of course we'll be there, but what about Ash?" asked Norman "well we don't want to count our Torchics before they hatch since there is still the possibility of Ash being out there we aren't going to have a funeral for him until there is 100% proof of his death" said Brock "oh, okay, I was just wondering, well anyways we'll be there in a couple of days for the funeral, okay?" asked Norman "okay, good to know, goodbye" said Brock "bye" said Norman back as he hung up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

The funeral was held on Professor Oaks ranch, it was a gloomy and cloudy day, the people who had words to say about Delia stepped up and said them, many people cried knowing that she was such a cheerful and bright person who died at quite a younger age. "Ash if your out there please give me a sign, anything" May thought through her tears, then she noticed the Pikachu who appeared to be looking for something, as soon as it noticed her walking towards it, it jumped into her arms and nuzzled her cheek. "Ashes Pikachu" she thought "dammit Ash, you had better come home at some point, I don't know what your goal is, but if your going to leave the life you've led behind for an extended time, obviously you're determined, just come home safe, Ash" she thought. Her tears seemed to dry and her sobbing came to a pause, as she thought this the sun broke free from the gray clouds and shone upon the land before her.

"I saw that 'copter, I know who it was, those mother fuckers, I can't believe that they would target me at my own fucking home, putting my mother in danger and killing her, those bastards will pay, I will make them pay, but before I do that I will train the hardest that I've ever trained, and that may mean leaving my life behind for a while but at this point I couldn't give a shit less" Ash thought to him self standing in the middle of the rather large forest that surrounded Pallet Town.


	6. Chapter 6

May stood in front of his house (which had been rebuilt) crying, it had been exactly 3 years since he had "died" or as she and her friends preferred to say "disappeared," she would never forget that day 3 years ago when she'd first heard the news of his "disappearance" when she'd had spent weeks of nothing more than just eating, sleeping, and crying. Now she'd made it a yearly thing to go by his house and stand there in remembrance of her friend as many of his friends had. She'd never given up hope that he was still out there somewhere after finding his Pikachu on the day of his mothers funeral (who was currently, and had been since she'd found him, in her possession).

"Well let's go home" May said to Pikachu "pi" it said back jumping into her arms. Then something happened that she didn't suspect, she heard a blood curdling scream come from the forest, she ran into the forest to see what it was, needles to say they only found Jessie, and James lying on the ground

but this time they were really battered up, bruised and bloodied, it was not a pretty sight. "Even you guys don't deserve this, who did this to you? I'm sure they couldn't have gotten very far away, I want to catch them and punish them for their wrong doings" said May. "It was a man on a motorbike" groaned James, she called 911 to help them and ran off looking for the biker.

May found the man in a clearing near a cliff, he was wearing a pitch black trench coat, matching cargo pants, black finger less gloves with silver studs on them, and a white undershirt. she stared at him for a while as the man stared up into the sky through his helmets pearl black visor, suddenly he gave a sharp and curt whistle, then a Pidgeot flew down and landed on the ground as he recalled it into it's Pokeball. May then snapped out of her trance shouting "hey you!" at the man, he suddenly hit the gas taking off at a fast pace but soon hit the rear brakes and made a sharp left u-turn causing his bike to drift on the dry dust and dirt kicking up allot of it along the way, he then again hit the gas hard turning it into a wheelie, but quickly again hit the brakes to slam down the front wheel and slide sideways towards May stopping only a few feet away from her. "What do you want? the motor biker asked In such a cold voice it would make an Absol shake with fear "are you the one who hurt those two criminals so badly?" asked May, the man cackled evilly "Ha! Ha! Ha! you don't know how much them and their organization deserved it, I say it was a long time coming" he said sadisticly. The man then took a bottle of beer, ad some smokes out of his bikes attachment, the man opened the cap on his beer his beer and flipped up his helmets visor for only a second to take a sip, needless to say May didn't get a very good look at him. But when he took off his helmet after lighting up his smoke she couldn't believe her eyes...


	7. Chapter 7

It was him, all along, but the old him wasn't there, it was hidden in some dark realm of his mind. She looked into his eyes again but they didn't look the same, "that was it!" she thought "it's not him, he's got the same look in his eyes as the time when that evil king took him over" she thought, and suddenly it all made sense the beer drinking, smoking, vigilante that was standing before her wasn't under the control of the teenager she loved. It was a brutal, sadistic, and evil mind that had taken him over and controlled him now, "what are you?" she asked, "Ash Ketchum" he replied "no, no you're not, you aren't Ash you're the king of pokelantis" she said "if don't like the answer don't ask the question, but I have to give you props for you have figured me out, well it's too bad there's nothing you can do about it" he said smiling sadistically, "well I intend to find out if there is" she said back to him "well if you don't feel like taking my word for it, fine, have it your way" he snarled. "Anyways, I've got my important things to do, so ciao" he said smirking slightly as he put out his smoke, put away his alcohol, flipped down his visor, and sped off on his motorcycle.

May took out a pokeball and threw it, "go Swellow!" she yelled, "take me to Professor Birches now" she said to the Pokemon while climbing on to it. "Swellow!" the pokemon called as it took off.


	8. Chapter 8

"May what a pleasure to see you again, what can I do for you?" asked Professor Birch, "That evil king of pokelantis is back and took over Ash again, and now he's smoking, and drinking, and hurting people, so I'm going to need your help" said May "Jesus Christ, him again! what can I do to help?" he asked "first, I need to get ahold of Brandon, Second, I need to use your transporter to get the stone pokeball over here, and third, I'm going to need allot of healing potions" said May. "all right whatever I can do to help, I'll go set up the transporter you can go use the video-phone to go call him, the number is already programmed in" he said "okay, I'll tell you when to prepare the machine, alright?" asked May "got it, let's go" he responded.

"Brandon?" she asked, "May so nice to hear from you again, how are you?" Brandon asked "not that great, the king is back" said May "the king of pokelantis?" he asked "yeah him again" she replied "oh shit, not this crap again!" he exclaimed "well I was hoping you could send me the..." she started "yep right away" he replied cutting her off. The ball suddenly came into the transporter May grabbed it and took off yelling thanks over shoulder.

Ash was speeding along a dirt road until he came upon an old looking wooden shack with a rather large red R painted on the side. He stood there with a finger on his chin and studied the building for a moment, "something just isn't right about this place" Ash thought shaking his head slightly. He then got off of the motorcycle and took out a can of gas and begun pouring it all over the building, as he walked back to his motorcycle he tossed an already lit lighter over his shoulder which lit the building up like a candle factory. "Ah that's better" he thought as he stood in front of his bike and admired his handy work. After a few seconds of staring at it three Team Rocket members came running up to the building, each of them seemed to have a different expression of shock on their faces, "what the hell did you just do!" yelled one of them,"well, by the looks of it, I'd say that I just poured gas all over your shack and then lit it on fire" he said. "But of course you guys wouldn't be smart enough to figure that out now would you?" he said very condescendingly, "Oh a wise guy eh, do you know who we are?" he asked. "Some idiots that work for Team Shit Heads?" Ash asked, "that's it we're going to take you down!" shouted the man, "really? well I must advise you not to" said Ash. "I really don't care about your advise! let's go" shouted the man as they took off towards Ash, Ashes eyes begun to glow blue as they were suddenly lifted up in the air and thrown against the wall of the shack witch crumbled upon impact as they went flying into the now crushed burning heap of wood. Ash saw lying on the ground was one of their radios, he grabbed it and spoke into it "you shit heads thought you killed me? well you're wrong, and now you mother fuckers are going to pay as did three of your members just did, mark my words Ash fucking Ketchum will come and it is not going to be pretty when I get there!"


	9. Chapter 9

May followed the tire tracks on her Swellow until she came upon what looked like a mass of smoldering burned wood, she poked around in it until she found a piece with a big red R painted on it. "Dammit Ash" she thought as she continued to follow the tire tracks.

"This is as good a spot as any" Ash thought as he stopped his motorcycle and got off, he then took out his portable PC and let out all of his Pokemon "come on guys, we need to build a log cabin" he said to them. They all begun to cut down trees and build the cabin, with the help of ashes Aura control and his portable PC, they were done by the end of the day. "Great job guys" Ash said to his Pokemon as he recalled them into his PC, he may have been mean to people, but he was always caring towards his Pokemon because they were his only family left. He then stepped into the cabin for some rest.

"Well I guess I'd better get some sleep" May thought as she unraveled her sleeping bag and started a fire.

Ash woke up with an evil smirk, "today is the day I will make those bastards pay" he made breakfast and prepared for battle, grabbing his two guns and Katana and putting them into their holsters, all other gear was packed into his motorbike, he then took off towards the base of Team Rocket on his bike. He hit the brakes suddenly and drifted for a short distance, there it was their base, he looked for a way of entry past the heavy chain link fence that surrounded it and noticed a rather large tree leaning up against the fence. He started up his Harley and hit the gas motoring towards the tree, the bike ran up along the tree, as he jumped over the fence he pulled out his guns and shot down all of the Rockets in sight, he then put away his guns and landed the bike in a drift. "Entry complete" he thought.

May woke up and had breakfast, she then changed, packed up her stuff, and continued to follow the tire tracks on her Swellow.

Ash rode his bike up to the entry booth and with two shots killed both of the guards, he then walked in and picked up the radio "guess who? it's the man you thought you had killed but ironically he is now going to kill you just like all of the guards outside of the building" Ash then dropped the microphone and entered the building taking off his helmet and replacing it with a fedora.

As he walked in the weirdest thing happened, he saw a man who looked just like him but older hiding against the wall. As soon as the mysterious man saw Ash he put a finger to his mouth signaling him to be quiet. Ash walked over to him and asked him what he was doing "I'm here for the same reasons you are, so let's put our forces together and kill all of these bastards" he said "but who are you?" asked Ash "Red's the name, but I'll explain who I am once were done with these shit heads" he said "okay, well lets go" said Ash. They then jumped out from behind the wall and shot all of the Rockets in their line of vision, and then ran up the stairs to the next level.


	10. Chapter 10

May had now followed the tire tracks up to his cabin, "what the heck? did he build that cabin in one day?" she thought "well no more time for that there are still tire tracks to follow here" she thought as she continued to follow the tracks.

Red and Ash were up to the ninth floor by now, Red took another shot and hit the last guard on the floor in the head with a bullet "nice headshot" said Ash "thanks" said Red "lets go up to the next floor" said Ash "okay I just reloaded so let's go" they then headed up the stairs

May had finally made it to the Team Rocket Base, she landed and then recalled Swellow. She put a hand to her mouth once she noticed all of the dead Rockets "I've got to stop Ash before he kills too many more people" she thought as she ran towards the building.

Ash and Red were in the main laboratory on the fifteenth floor, Ash noticed a big Machine and took a few shots at it causing it to spark and shake violently, Ash and Red realized that it was going to blow and begun to run down the stairs and out of the building, they both jumped onto thir own motorcycles and begun to motor away from the building. May released Swellow again and took off on it following the two men, they both did a short drift 360 and took one look at the building which exploded into giant amount of flames, they then continued down the dirt path smirking evilly. May continued to follow them until they ended up at Ashes cabin, then she swooped down on Swellow and activated the stone pokeball, which surprisingly sucked up not one but two separate plumes of dark energy. Ash and Reds face turned back to normal and all of a sudden they both looked at May and said "what the heck just happened?" "Let's go inside first then I'll explain" she said.


	11. Chapter 11

double update

They entered the house and sat down at the table in the dining room "so what happened?" they asked "well from what I understand the evil king of pokelantis's spirit took over your body again and ended up making you blow up the Team Rocket Base with him," she said to Ash, "but who are you? you said your name was red or something right?" "Red Ketchum, this is hard to pt but cut right to the chase, I'm your father" he said "WHAT?" Ash yelled shocked "but where were you all of those years?" he asked "well to make a long story short team rocket captured me and brainwashed me so I thought that I was a Team Rocket member" he said "oh" said Ash "I had just escaped when I heard about Delia, my wife being killed my rage begun to boil, and I think what happened was, after all of the things I experienced, team rockets brainwashing left me with another darker personality, and the excess of it fed on my rage until it overpowered me, and it was also sucked into the ball because it wasn't the real me" explained Red. "We have to get back and do allot of explaining, so let's get going" May said, Ash and Red got out their Charizards and May got out her Swellow, they then boarded them and flew for Pallet Town.

next chapter will be the last


End file.
